The pursuit between Cops and Robbers
by slycoopergirl14
Summary: Carmelita Montoya Fox thinks the man she loves a little romance between a cop and the thief
1. Chapter 1 : the flashback one week ago

The pursuit between Cops and Robbers

Carmelita was woken and she knew, that's she must catch the famous thief Sly Cooper and his gang. But the only problem was she is sick for a week.

**Flashback **

_**1 week ago**_

Carmelita had a stomach ache she couldn't move and she stay into her bed and she thinks of the world famous thief that she loves.

She remember when Sly kiss her in the mission in Russia and he handcuff her. When suddenly she hears a noice which returned her to the present.

-"Who is it ? " Carmelita said.

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter2 A little romance before leaving

**Hi everybody I just finished to post the chapiter 2 so Enjoy on it ! and review thanks ! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

The voice said nothing Carmelita spoke again

-" Who is it ?, Sly is that you ? " Carmelita said

- " Hello my lovely inspector Fox how are you ? " The voice said

- " Cooper what are you doing in my house ? " Carmelita said

- " I m just looking a beautiful woman. " Sly said sarcastically

- " STOP this flirty chit-chat Cooper ! " Carmelita began quickly angry

-" you're quite lovely when you're angry." Sly said with a little flattering smile

- " Stop RIGHT NOW I'm very sick today please get out off my house "

Sly understood he had to stop immediately but he can't help saying : " How can I freeze when my heart warms at the very sight of you "

- SHUT UP Cooper ! don't talk to me like this you know 3 years before you had say to me that and today you repeat what you said 3 years ago. I swear one day I'll take you to jail, stupid raccoon " said Carmelita

Sly laughs and Carmelita began has to get excited even more

- " and I swear one day you'll be mine sweetheart " Sly said

She wanted that a thing it was that he goes away

- " Get out off here NOW ! " Carmelita said

- " Ok… calm down it's not good for your vocal chords to scream my love " Sly says to her with a small anxiety

- " I have to shout louder still for you to understand ? " Carmelita said

Sly riposted immediately and he tell to her : " NO you're not forced to shout for me to understand because you are always so beautiful when you angry you know ? "

Carmelita began to blush

- " Sly please can you get out off here please ! I need to rest " Carmelita said

- " Ok… well I'm sure in a week you'll be fine again " Sly said

Sly moved on Carmelita and looked at her straight in the eyes and she could notice that Sly had beautiful eyes

- " See you next week my love " Sly said

Sly kissed her passionately before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's short but if I have a time I can make some more but I want review I want 6 reviews and I'll make the chapter 3 :D <strong>


	3. Chapter 3 : memories always come back

**Hi everybody so I just finished to post this chapiter so I would like to thank ****: Happy Feet Fan 24** **and I hope you like it so Enjoy because it's one of most part ****emotional don't forget to take some handkerchef ****next to you if you are very sensitive to emotions Enjoy on it and don't forget to Review ! :D **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

- " Cooper I'll be seing you soon Ringtail " Carmelita said

She couldn't believe he kissed her again.

- " Why I have to fall in love with a thief. He is a thief and I'm a cop, Why this man is so cute but the opposite side of the law ? " Carmelita said to herself

And she know anybody can give the answer to her. Carmelita is so in love with Sly that she can't forget him. Since Sly and her met the first time at the Opera in Paris.

She remember when Sly help her for big security assignement the Inspector Barkley said to her she could take over the departement after he retired.

She remember too when she was behind him and she captured Sly then she locked him in a locker to keep it from escaping. when the janitor saw Sly in the locker he deliver Sly then Sly manage to escaped.

She had thought he was going to steal the diamond, but infact he helped her. At the time Sly tied the thief with the precious diamond around the neck and then on stage he descended directly sent to the scene with her and Barkley.

Then Mrs. Pachyderma Tuskaninny the owner of the fabulous diamond regained her diamond and Carmelita was promoted Inspector of Interpol.

All the memories she had with him were unforgettable moments for her even though Sly is a thief she always had feelings for him

After all Carmelita began to cry when she calmed down she went back to her bed and slept quickly.

_**End of Flashback…**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>So now a little question I had for everybody who read this chapter to tell me how is that be you to read it had you emotions :D don't worry the fiction continue so more emotions coming soon but I prefer to put the emotion part apart to other chapter coming soon but the emotion return toward to end part or before the end part ony time will tell so continue to reviews this chapter<br>**_


	4. Chapter 4 : the pursuit and the call

Chapter 4

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : ****Hi everybody I just finished to post the second chapter reviews what do you think see you later fans ! Enjoy the fic. **_

_**SlyCoopergirl14  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>2 weeks later … <strong>_

Police headquarters Room of Briefing

-" Hello mercenary today I want you to take Cooper down so " Carmelita said very angrily

She is cut by a male voice which she knows very well.

-" Hello assorted meatheads and lady anyone feel like some exercise ? " Sly said sarcastically

-" Cooper grab'em men " Carmelita said furiously

-" And I'm out " Sly said but before he make seductive smile to Carmelita before he left the police headquarters

When Sly and Carmelita are outside she just want to say

-" That is enough Cooper I'm going to send you to prison for good " Carmelita said

Sly never thinks how Carmelita is cute when she is angry and then he just want to play with her but he know one day she can catch him and send him to prison so he just want to tell something she can fall in his charm

-" If you catch me my lovely inspector Fox " Sly said with a very seductive voice. Carmelita was charmed by Sly's voice when he said to her she is lovely but she return to the present but Sly is not here he just begin to run at the top speed everywhere.

_**2 hours later… **_

Finally Sly escaped from the inspector. A luck he had quickly hidden behind a wall. Carmelita knew no more where is Sly and she decided to return in the HQ

She was really angry nobody could speak to her so that she was angry

Carmelita returned to her house hoping that he wouldn't come to her house

-" Why Sly always can escape me what's wrong with me" Carmelita said to herself

Carmelita love him and she always will she just want to be with Sly nothing else there are one problem that nobody can resolve this : she is a cop and he is a thief

If Interpol know she love him Inspector Barkley will kill her and maybe he tell to everybody at interpol she love him and everybody will say she is a liar she helped him hang that she work for interpol

Carmelita take her phone and she just wanted to call her best friend who work also has Interpol but in Spain with her father. His father is the director in Interpol in Spain. She take the phone and she composed the number of her best friend.

-" Hello ?" the voice said

-" Hello Catrina I'm Carmelita how are you ?" Carmelita said very happy

-" Carmelita ! is that you ?" Catrina said

-" yes it's me It's a long time ago I don't see you the last time I see you it was in Spain when I'm in vacation" Carmelita said

-"yes so you are always depply in love with this charming thief what is his name Cooper something like this ? "

-" Sly " Carmelita said

-" yes Sly Cooper well well well so tell me what's going on with Sly you always in love or not because if you are not in love I can take him for me if you want and if you're agree. " Catrina laugh

-" NO... I M NOT AGREE SLY IS MINE !" Carmelita begin to be crazy when she heard Catrina said that

-" Carmelita calm down please keep cool I'm joking I have already my husband."

-" ¡Tú está casada! !"Carmelita said with a rapid spanish language

-"Sí estoy casada but not very long time"Catrina said

-"and you tell me now you have a children with your husband ?.

-"not yet but he and I want to have one"Catrina said

-"good luck so now where do you leave now ?" Carmelita said

-" I Leave in France today with my husband " Catrina said

-" good I just want to talk to you " Carmelita said

-" good where do you leave in paris " Catrina said

-" I leave next to the Interpol headquarters you know where is it ? " Carmelita said

-" yes I know so in 10 minutes I give the meet at Interpol headquarters " Catrina said

-" ok, see you later "

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN : **__**Hope **__**you like the **__**next chapter will contains a lot of love and emotions If I have a time I'll make next week so Enjoy**_


	5. 1 the meeting the surprise and the plan

**A / N : It's long time... I haven't got ****time to post the chapter so... Hope you like the story Enjoy the fic ! And don't forget to review the next chapter it's the same you will see in this chapter there are some parts first part : the meeting. second part : the surprise. third part :the plan so Enjoy and review ! **

** SlyCoopergirl14**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

The meeting the surprise and the plan Part 1

- " That's it I am ready " said Carmelita

Carmelita locked the door then she left.

_**10 minutes later …**_

Carmelita arrived on the scene of the meeting then she waited for her best friend who just arrived a little after her.

- " Hello Carmelita! " said Catrina

- " Hello Catrina! " said Carmelita

- " I suggest you come with me to a Spanish restaurant it's not very far just on the corner agree ? " said Catrina

- " Yes but I didn't know that there was a Spanish restaurant on the corner. " said Carmelita

- " Yes there is a Spanish restaurant and a dancing room over there it is how to say… a restoring - dance if you want " said Catrina

- " Hem which kind of dance is there over there?. " Carmelita said to her with curiosity

- " Hey indeed there are flamenco, salsa, chachacha, rumba, the samba, the mambo, the paso doble, merengue and indeed on the tango roughly the Latin musics. " said Catrina enthusiastically

- " Hum I don't know " said a little bit anxious Carmelita

- " well, whether you like it or not I take it you will see it is going to be brilliant on the other hand we are going to go directly to your home so you change your clothes I think you'll dance. " said Catrina

- " ok, then if you insist " says Carmelita knew it was useless to insist more.

They turned back Carmelita returned to her house accompanied by Catrina and once Carmelita ready they went to the indicated restaurant by Catrina they arrived quickly in 15 minutes by walking.

They went into the sumptuous dining room. The tables were all on the side and in the middle, a large ballroom filled the restaurant, the bar was long and wide. The two beautiful women went to the counter to get something to drink. Once served they talked of what they talked.

- " Then, Carmelita do you have anything to say to me? " Catrina says to her laughing

- " Say what … Ah yes I see, you know I don't know where to begin? " Says Carmelita a little bit shamefully and regretting having shouted at her earlier during the call.

- " start with the beginning " said Catrina knowing all of her relation of her best friend with this thief.

- " good I'll tell you about him but I don't want to disturb you. you know? " Says Carmelita

- " you know, start with what happened today ok and don't forget to tell me everything." said Catrina

- " Very well hey indeed I chased Sly and 2 weeks before I was sick and Sly came to see me and at the end he … " Carmelita stop immediately she don't want to say what happened because she could imagine what her reaction would be.

- " What did he do !. " Catrina asked intrigued that Carmelita stops in full conversation.

- " He.. he… he… kissed me … " Carmélita began stuttering

- " No I CAN'T BELIEVE he KISSED YOU ! " Catrina surprised with what her best friend had just said added: " but it is BRILLIANT! "

- " You think so, but I did nothing and he left when he finished kissing me. " Says Carmelita.

Carmelita told what it was spent with Sly two weeks ago Catrina looked almost everywhere then she saw a man with 2 men and a woman. Then a very attractive music put at the same time passing. Catrina recognized immediately whom this man was: Sly Cooper but she did not know who was the woman was who in any case it was not Sly's girlfriend because she had just seen that the woman kissed a small turtle.

- " Guess who I have just seen ? " asked Catrina laughing

- " Why are you laughing ? " Carmelita asked her

- " When you we speak about the wolf we see it's tail ! look wait, I will move so that you can see him. " said Catrina still laughing.

- " Dios mío! But what is he doing here ! go away before he sees me. " said Carmelita frantic.

Carmelita tried to get up and to leave but she was held by Catrina's arm.

- " Leave me ! we must leave the restaurant now !. I don't want that him to see me like that, my dress is too much … " Carmelita looked at her dress.

- " Too much what! " Catrina said amazed

- " Too revealing ! It is too revealing in front of him I have the feeling be I 'am naked in front of him " Carmélita said to her. She will be ashamed If Sly sees her in this too indecent dress.


	6. 2 The meeting the surprise and the plan

**Autor Notes : I'm back ! I hope my follower : _dragonthief ; LSweetRose23 ; slycooperfan123456Penguinator 24_always remember the story it's been a while I didn't posted a chapiter and for all reader or follower you really missed me a lot and sorry I think there will be a lot of mistake but most of my follower know that I'm not english. So I've got a gift for you : A New Chapiter. More will come... Don't worry  
><strong>

** I very hope you will like it I write with all my love and I spend very long time to make it. Enjoy the reading and of course don't forget to review ! **

_**slycoopergirl14**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Pursuit between Cops and Robbers <strong>

**Chapter 5 : Part 2**

Carmelita tried to escape again but this time she stopped in front of Catrina who had caught up with her.

-" Where are you going ? " Catrina asked

-" I've already told you I don't want Sly to see me in this indecent dress If he sees me you do not realize what he could say to me !? " Carmelita said to her very hurry.

-" What will he say to you ? " Catrina asked angrily

-" As he usually does ! " Carmelita said while looking at her rival of always.

- "What he usually do!? Well, you whether you like it or not you stay here. you're not a little girl so stop worrying yourself for anything and by the way you have an outfit very sexy ... you look great. said Catrina always watching her best friend with admiration in her beautiful purple dress.

- "Well, then stay away from him and behind especially." Carmelita said, still looking carefully at Sly.

Carmelita continue after a last look at Sly then she turn back and then looked Catrina enigmatically and she said.

- "Well, well, if you keep guessing I'm sure you will risk to ask me to talk to him too."

- "Just you guessed Bravo!. You will finish talking to him, now ! I also think you have many things to say and I do not think I'm the right person to speak you must see the person concerned and told him how you feel.

- "If I tell to Sly what I feel he will take me for an idiot sentimental." Carmelita said with a hint of regret in her sentence.

- "I don't think he will take you for a fool if he felt love feelings for you too," says Catrina

**Meanwhile…**

- "Listen Bentley I don't want to seem annoying but I'm boring here," said Sly who had just enter from the big main door.

- "Oh come on ! Sly made an effort I ask you only to stay with us you know more Spanish then we an you will at the same time help us to order our food," said Bentley laughing

- "Ok but I beg you do not stay long the music give me a headache and I can't stop thinking about Carmelita" said Sly  
>- "Sly don't worry stop and stop all the time you think about Carmelita ! I know you like her but we are here to relax zen ok!" said Bentley<p>

- "Okay but you could make the effort to find another restaurant because among all the restaurants in Paris that you take me and the only one restaurant is in a Spanish restaurant and you know very well that Spain remind me to Carmelita! " said Sly

- "I just wanted to try Spanish cuisine a friend on the internet told me it was great especially for meetings," says Bentley flattering

- "BENTLEY" said Penelope angry

- "I laugh sweetie don't worry!" Bentley says

- "I hope so!" Penelope said with a bad smile

- " your outfit Sly is very seductive, black pants, black shoes, white shirt, black jacket, Clyde haircut basically a very handsome man, sensual and especially for women sexy," says Bentley

- "Thank you for seductive adjectives, MURRAY ! " Sly yelled so that everyone heard.

Carmelita turned and saw Sly being grumble Murray.

- "Damn Murray be discreet don't eat like a big pig especially when it is a Spanish food after eating you can't eat anymore. We must also find a place to eat because I feel that everyone saw me "Sly said, taking a handkerchief and handed it to Murray so he could wipe his hands.

- "You saw!?" Catrina said all happy

- "Yes I saw I'm not blind," said Carmelita

- "do something Carmelita ! Now that all women have seen him and soon he will picked up by all women and you know how are mujeres españolas" Catrina said laughing

_A / N traduction ( Spanish women )_

Oh si sé cómo son ellas ! todas son echar, esto sobre el hombre más bello del mundo soy una mujer española y es no para esto que voy a saltar sobre el hombre más bello del mundo." Carmelita said in a Spanish very fast.

_A/ N traduction ( ah yes! I know how she are, all want jump on the most beautiful man I am a Spanish woman and it's not why I'm going to jump on the most beautiful man in the world ) _

- "Yes, but for a spanish woman like you beautiful as anything in the world you deserve compared to these women, you're will dying jealous when one day you will see him hug and kiss another woman because you're dying to desire he kiss you again. " Catrina said by encouraging more.

- "STOP IT" Carmelita said.

- "You're jealous and it see" Catrina said

- "Well sit, Murray you come with me we will order " Sly stood and waited Murray.

- "I'm coming" says Murray

Sly took a special pocket dictionary Spanish / French and handed it to Murray

Carmelita and Catrina looked to Sly give the dictionary.

- "What does it do?" asked Catrina

- "You see he gives a dictionary that is apparently Spanish / French that Sly and Murray understands what he will tell to the server I don't guess Sly speak Spanish especially spanish accent " said Carmelita laughing

Sly and Murray went up to the buffet it was very close to the desk where stood Carmelita and Catrina.

Once they arrived Murray take the dictionary and went to the "communication guide" the server start talking to them.

- "¡Hola ¡ No increíble Señores ... Sly Cooper está aquí! El ladrón más conocido mundialmente" said the server.

_(A / N translation: Hello gentlemen ... Incredible Not Sly Cooper is here! the famous master thief worldwide most known)_

Sly was completely spotted. Now all eyes were on him and soon all the women went towards him, screaming his name.

- "Sly! Sly! Sly! ¡Uy! ¡Eres muy guapo todavia más los Periódicos in bello that!" said a woman embracing her.

_(A / N: translation: oh my you are beautiful even more beautiful than in newspapers)_

Dozens of women began to circle and tried to hug. Sly replied immediately

- "¡BASTA vine aquí para cenar no para las mujeres por hacerme ligar!" Sly told them very angrily and he asked them to leave.

_(A / N translation: ENOUGH! I came here to eat not for me to flirt with women.)_

Women went Carmelita was shocked Sly knew perfectly Spanish but she thought he might know very well that without learning Spanish.

Sly come to the server along with Murray, who also were in shock.

- "Don't worry Murray I will order it for you stay with me to tell me what you want" Sly continue quietly.

- "Okay Sly" Murray said

- " Bueno Lo siento señor por lo que ha pasado yo no quería, pero yo soy un gran fan de usted y también vuestro encantadora inspectora Fox te persiguen." said the server.

_(A / N translation: Well, I'm sorry sir for what just happened I did not but I'm a big fan of you and also your charming Inspector Fox chasing you)_

_-_" Vale no te preocupes es normal cuando un persona me veo él no puede abstenerte de gritar de alegría y yo comprende completamente " Sly said with a Spanish perfect accent.

_(A / N translation when people see me they can not help but shout for joy and I totally understand)_

Carmelita was now completely bewildered. now she had proof that Sly mastered Spanish, but now she asked question. How had he learned Spanish?.

The server continued the conversation in Spanish that Murray did not understand he listened without understanding

- " Bueno, ¿ Señores ustedes tienen una reserva ? Said server

_( A / N translation : Ok, Mister did you reserved ? )_

- "Dos minutos voy a pedir mis amigos esperando trate de hablar español con mi amigo por favor," said Sly quickly

_(A / N translation: two minutes I'll ask my friend meanwhile try to speak Spanish with my friend)_

Murray did not understand anything of what Sly had said this which made Sly laugh

- "I just told him that I came in two minutes and I'll ask Bentley if he booked until I told him he speaks Spanish with you to learn," said Murray Sly still laughing

**A few minutes later ...**

Sly come near the server and Murray then took speech

- "Bueno sí Reservo me dijo la mesa 26" Sly said

_(A / N translation: yes he told me he booked the table 26)_

- "¿Cual es el numero de la persona?" Says seveur

_(A / N translation: What is the name of the person?)_

- "Un hombre que se llama Dimitri Lousteau nos Invito mi equipo y yo" said Sly

_(A / N translation: a man named Dimitri Lousteau invited us and my team)_

- "Muy bien bueno, usted pueden sentarse le aporto los menús a vuestro mesa," said the server

_(A / N translation: very good, you can sit I bring you the menu at your table)_

- "Gracias" said Sly

_(A / N translation: thank you)_

Carmelita and Catrina saw what was happening Carmelita could not believe her eyes.

- "¡Dios mio! how he know to speak Spanish ever in his case there is no writing that he speaks Spanish?" said Carmelita

_( A / N translation : My God ! )_

- "Ask him" Catrina said smiling

- "And what else ! you know what I am going to the toilet stay here until I come back you can order a table please, thank you," said Carmelita

- "Of course," said Catrina a mischievous smile

- "Away from the number 26 I warn you!" said Carmelita was expecting it would be expected of her best friend

- "So far from the one you love," says Catrina laughing

Carmelita once out of sight she went to see the server that Sly had spoken she asked

- "Señor ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?" Said Catrina

_(A / N translation: Mr. can you do me a favor?)_

- "Sí, por supuesto" says the server

_(A / N translation: good of course)_

- "Tener una mesa Me gustaría derecha detrás of the mesa número 26 por favor," said Catrina

_(A / N translation: I wish I had a table behind the table number 26 please)_

- "Sí mesa número 27 are free," said the server

_(A / N translation: yes, the table number 27 is free.)_

- "Gracias" Catrina said.

The server went to Sly's table and there was: Sly, Murray, Bentley, Penelope, Guru and Dimitri they were arrived.

- "Bueno Señora y Señores ¿ha elegido un menú ?" said server.

_( A / N translation : So, Miss and Mister did you chosed a menu ? ) _

Sly asked everyone what they wanted all wanted for a great paella.

- "Bueno una paella grande para 6 personas por favor," said Sly

_( A / N translation : Yes a big paella for 6 person please ) _

- "Sí Señor," said the server

_( A / N translation : Yes Mister ) _

The server went. Carmelita came back and joined her best friend.

- "Well then what table we eat ?" Carmelita said with a smile rather Machiavellian

- "We will eat at the table ..." Catrina said she then tried to finish her sentence with difficulty.

- "On what number you order a table!?" Carmelita asked who began to get excited

- "Huh? Well I booked at table 27," says Catrina

- "WHAT!? What Table did you say!?" said Carmelita order to repeat Catrina but she was perfectly understood

- "You heard it table number 27!" says Catrina

- "This is just IN FRONT OF SLY'S TABLE I'm sure you did it on purpose !?" Carmelita said

- "I'm not gonna lie but yes I did that on purpose," says Catrina

- "NO WAY ! I don't want to be in the following Sly's table !." said Carmelita

- "Oh yes, come on let's go!" said Catrina enjoying

Sly and the team began to laugh their adventures together and Sly interrupted them.

- "You want something to drink?" said Sly

Everybody wanted coke Sly got up and went in search of coca.

_Meanwhile_ Carmelita and Catrina beat each other to take place behind the back side but Catrina settled first.

- "You will pay one day I'll remember!" Carmelita whispered to not spotted by everybody.

Unfortunately Bentley saw her and asked everyone to change places then Sly can be in front for sees Carmelita immediately once he will seated. Sly came back with 6 cans of Coke and sat. Carmelita, lowered her head to avoid that she not be recognizes. Carmelita knew that Bentley had seen her and that is why it is all so everyone changed places so there was a gap in the middle between Bentley and Penelope.

Carmelita recover and Sly was a choc when he saw her. Sly does not detached his eyes from Carmelita she was there in front of him, not even a few meters separated Sly wanted to forget her because he knew he would never have the opportunity to be with her because of their professionals differences. Sly tense up in front of her she was wearing a beautiful purple dress. Sly approached to Bentley then began to speak slowly.

- "What is she doing here?!" said Sly

- "I don't know ask her," Bentley said aloud

The server approached Catrina and Carmelita and the server was again shocked seeing Carmelita.

- "¡Dios Mio! Carmelita Montoya Fox la mujer más bella del mundo esta aquí también la mujer más deseada de los hombres " said the server

_( A / N translation : My God ! Carmelita Montoya Fox the most beautiful woman in the world is here ! and the most desire woman of all men ) _

Carmelita was now discovered all men turned to see her and Sly without exception. All men went to see her when one of men says

- " Señora le esperé mucho tiempo le quiero que seamos juntos " said the man

_(A / N translation: Madam I've waited a long time I want us to be together.)_

All the men around her heard what the man had said but another one put in front of her and replied

- "Es a mi quien le deseo" said another man.

_(A / N translation: it's me that you want)_

Sly couldn't leave the situation like that these men began to annoy Carmelita and him in no time he stand up and tell to the man.

- "Déjela tranquila" said Sly separating the two men who continue to dredge her.

_(A / N translation: leave her alone)_

One of the men tried to put a punch but he had the reflex to put his hand so the punch was arrested and the man said

- "¡Vete a la mierda! ella me pertenece." aid the man

_(A / N translation: go out she is belong to me)_

The other man go out only stay Sly and the second man the other men take bake there places.

Sly begin to be furious of what the man said.

- "¡ ella no te pertenece ella no es un objeto ! Sly said angrily.

(A / N translation: it does not belong to you, it is not an object!).

The Cooper gang stand immediately it would be finish in massacre. Sly was so angry that Murray tried to calm him down.

The man continue he knew that Sly would get angry he provoked him he approaching Carmelita and stroked her cheek and told to him  
>- "Esta una bella mujer por mi me gustaría sacar provecho ella" said the man, trying to kiss her but he took a slap in the face, Carmelita stood up and walked away from the man.<p>

_(A / N translation: this woman is a beautiful woman I would like enjoy it)_

Sly lost all his control how could he try to kiss the woman who he loves most in the world and injure her like that . Sly put it overpowered punch that he fell to the ground but he continued to give punch he hits Murray then tried to separate them.

- "SLY! STOP STOP!" Says Murray

The strength of Murray was insufficient Sly continued. Carmelita was shocked by the riot between Sly and the man she knew all the men wanted her that explained his attack on the man she was publicly humiliated dredged and now behold by the man she has always loved this man attacked without scruple after all she agreed that Sly had to give him a lesson, but not enough to start a riot.

Sly took him put a second punch then he said

- "¡Esto no basta para ti te lo quiero más!" Said Sly still always punching him

_( A / N translation : It's not enough for you, you want more ! ) _

Murray has finally managed to stop Sly he calmed down. Sly was all disheveled one of the buttons of his shirt was unbuttoned almost but you could almost see his chest burning he was beautiful think Carmelita looked very bewildered by what had happened she didn't spoke reinstalled it and ordered a glass of water was quiet now in the room. Until Catrina broke the silence

- "Are you ok Mr. Cooper?" Says Catrina who had not yet joined Carmelita

Sly assured her that everything was good but always with a tone yet still angry.

- "Yes, it is all you can return to your table I calmed it's good," said Sly going to the men's room to dress good again.

The gang returned to their table and they resumed their respective places. When the man that Sly had hit him ashamed and frustrated he left without a word.

The gang began to discuss what had happened and Carmelita and Catrina they listened the conversation

- "I've never seen Sly like that he had one of these forces that I couldn't keep him" Murray said

- "Hmm ... Sly was always jealous when a man flirting or talking with Carmelita I understand why he hit this man Sly was completely mad before he attacks the man. " Bentley said

- "Anyway guys Sly fought well for a beautiful woman he must certainly love her to attack a man like that he was also more jealous than ever and especially I think he has a passionate love for her jealousy leads to love. " Dimitri says

- "Dimitri shut up! Carmelita can hear us but you don't know but Sly has always had feelings for Carmelita. Do you think that if there was another woman do you really think he would have fought with a man ...? No because it is not Carmelita! that man flirted with her. No need to be a psychologist to see that Sly was madly in love with Carmelita when he saw Carmelita he was shocked and he hadn't expected that she would be there!. said Bentley

- "Yes you're right bro ... but you know that Carmelita is a very beautiful woman," said Dimitri

- "Do not talk like that when Sly will be there. He can hit you too. Sly coming not a word about Carmelita!." Bentley says

The gang fell in a big silent when Sly began to arrive in their direction. Carmelita looked Sly very carefully he was always on the nerve he adjusted his hair and he even changed his shirt.  
>When he arrived Sly didn't tell a word he moved to the place where he was and he looked Carmelita he turned his head to see Carmelita and smiling to her. She knew very well the seductive smile of a man but that was a smile to reassure her of what was happen.<p>

Then silence reigned again gang dared even speak Sly but knew he had to apologize to Murray.

- "Murray ... I am sorry to have made you fell violently pushing really I'm really sorry I did not know it was going to take a turn like that you know me but I was already angry all the time and with this story anyway. I refuse to someone drudge her what we take it to an object or openly humiliated and the worse just in my eyes he has touched with his hands no horrible ! it was too much. " Sly said, clenching his fists and banging on the table in a snap.

Sly was believed that Carmelita had not heard, but she had heard everything! She jumped when she heard Sly hit the table with all his power. Catrina went to order and he knew that Carmelita was only now the gang stand up.

- "Where are you going?" said Sly

- "We still back there!" Bentley answered

Now Sly and Carmelita were only. It was a moment they exchanged their eyes looked as if inviting each other to come near the sight was intense Sly and Carmelita looked if they had never seen or known and the world stopped around them.

Sly stood up with a smile. This time Carmelita knew she had to face him. She wanted so much to tell her how much she was loved and wanted Sly with her. Did she will say what she feel for him ? and if he loved her too ? This time she listen to her heart or her head?. She put these fabulous questions she knew there will be not answer.

Sly walked near and beging to be closer to he. He stand for a moment looking at her and then he was in front of her and began to say the first sentence but before he went behind her, leaned which produced a Carmelita intense thrill he whispered in her ear.

- "Bonjour Carmelita¡ Me alegro de verte dichosos los ojos." Sly said with a smile he took her neck very gently he pushed a strand of her hair and he kissed her neck with such pleasure such a delicacy such tenderness that resulted in her relief. When Sly faced in front of her again she take back her temperament.

_( A / N translation : Hello Carmelita nice to see you it's been a while ) _

- "Hello Sly" Carmelita said a hesitant voice.

- "Can I ?" said Sly wanting to sit.

- "I do not know Catrina will not be long," said Carmelita without looking him

- "Do you think she just went back to order ? and I do think the same for my gang I'm sure they had probably planned it that you and I speak." Sly said giving her a smile.

- "To speak what ?!" said Carmelita smiling to him.

- "I do not know in any case you are ..." Sly was interrupted by Carmelita

- "Do not start!" Carmelita said.

- "I did not start also allows me to tell you that you're beautiful!" said Sly to Carmelita just watching it.

- "Sly! Stop looking at me like that!" said Carmelita

- "How like that!?" said Sly confused

- " Like if you wanted to undress me with your eyes " Carmelita said a little annoyed by the phrase she had to say

- "I have my reasons to " undress you with my eyes " as you say you are wearing a dress ... how to say beautiful, elegant I do not want to meddle with what not concerns me but did you expecting someone?". Sly said with jealousy

Carmelita knew that if he asked this question he will be jealous she had a feeling when he had told the phrase "if she was expecting someone," grief, disappointment she did not want to suffer him and she didn't expecting anyone not a man, it was her friend she wanted to answer him but he interrupted

- "No don't answer me I understand!" said Sly rising angrily.

Carmelita got up suddenly and took his hand.

- "No," said Carmelita screaming.

Sly stopped immediately he felt that she needed his presence so he turned slowly and looked with admiration but also with affection her face, and he knew she wanted him to stay close to her. Sly looked her hand on his hand which was taken by Carmelita before he goes. Carmelita talk again

- "No I don't expect anyone Sly sit down " said Carmelita massaging Sly's hands reassuringly.

Sly sat down again their hands were always together until Carmelita saw it and left gently Sly's hand on the table.

- "So you're not expecting anyone," said Sly again looking around if it was true

- "No Sly, I do not expect anyone why you always ask this question?" said Carmelita curious why he want to know that.

- "No for nothing I thought you put a dress very elegant because you could have a date?" said Sly again becoming increasingly jealous in his words

Just because the man she loved was jealous of her because he thought she had a date Carmelita giggled.

- "A date!? No Sly I came up with a friend Catrina I have not seen since my last vacation she gave me an appointment here." said Carmelita

- "Excuse me then." Sly said confused.

- "No it's nothing," said Carmelita

Sly began to calm down and they could have a conversation normal.

- "So how are you ?" said Sly smiling.

- "Good and you?" said Carmelita began loved the conversation she had with Sly.

- "Yes it is nothing news to share today," said Sly with a smile.

- "I've noticed that you've hit with this guy you did well thanks to intervene Sly" said Carmelita embarrassed and hands clenched.

Sly took her hands to reassure her she seemed so nervous that she trembled that worried Sly.

- "Carmelita are you okay!?" Sly said completely worried

Carmelita began to have a headache but she managed to speak to him she stood, taking her head.

- "Sly I'm not well I ..." said Carmelita before falling narrowly Sly caught up and lay on the ground holding her head.

- "Carmelita! Carmelita! Wake up please !" Sly said completely collapsed.

Sly checked her pulse if she was still breathing she was completely unconscious.

The gang arrived, Catrina also laughed when they saw Sly crying and screaming.

- "NO! CARMELITA! COME ON WAKE UP!" Sly said, clasping her in his arms.

Catrina and the gang run to Sly and all were shocked to see Sly had red face he was crying and shaking Carmelita.

- "Sly what's happened ?" said Bentley.

- "Carmelita shook hands I have taken her hands to reassure her then I asked her if she was okay she lifted her other hand touched her head she probably had a headache She walked a little and then she fell down I had the time I caught her and she was unconscious." Sly said crying.

- "Sly move over let me see what state it is," said Bentley trying to find a place.

Sly stepped back and let Bentley see what can he do to save Carmelita.

- "She's just unconscious hopefully her heart beats normally," said Bentley Sly was reassuring

- "Will she woke it!?" said Sly worried

- "So do not worry especially we shouldn't be so many so Sly stay alone with Carmelita we are not far from you we didn't ordered yet.

- "Well do not worry I'll take care of her." said Sly

**A few minutes later ...**  
>Carmelita began to open her eyes slowly and began to shake Sly was next to her now, but she could not help to shake again.<p>

- "What's happened to me?" said Carmelita

She woke up Sly was happy he took her in his arms.

- "I'm glad to see you awake again my Sleeping Beauty" Sly said with a smile

- "Glad you like it," said Carmelita who did not know what she said.

But as soon as she talk again.

- "Moreover ... STOP TO SAY THAT I AM THE SLEEPING BEAUTY" said Carmelita.

She hit Sly and he fell to the ground elbows back leg extended and the other leg bent with the foot touched the ground. Sly was in a beach position this position was very attractive so that Carmelita blush, a little ashamed of herself of what she had done.


End file.
